Shattered Mask
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Antes títulado "Máscara" Rating no debido a sexo o violencia. Fic sobre Matt, mucha angst, y mucho drama. Pésimo summary, pero créanme, invento mejores fics que summaries...
1. Capítulo Uno

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nada que tiene que ver con Digimon es mío, no gano nada con esto; no me demanden. He dicho._

_**Nota de la Autora:** Seré breve, porque son las 4:10 de la madrugada, y si mi papá o mi mamá me encuentran, me matan. Pues nunca he escrito nada de Digimon, y no vi la serie pasada la 1era temporada (que ni siquiera vi completa) y muy pocos episodios de la 2da; pero esta historia me vino de pronto en un ataque de inspiración hace como unas 2 o 3 horas, y buscando entre todos los personajes que me han agradado de series, dibujos animados, etc Para ponerlo de prota, el personaje de Matt me vino a la mente y me pareció el ideal para esto. Así que, díganme si les gusta, y pues si pueden denme datos de lo que pasó con Matt, su hermano TK y los demás al final de la temporada 2 para ubicarme un poco con los demás personajes, porque no sé nada de eso ¿ok? Pues ahora sólo me queda una nota para los que leen mis fics de Harry Potter:_

**PARA LOS LECTORES DE MIS FICS DE HP: GENTE LINDA NO CREAN QUE ABANDONÉ NADA, ME HE DEMORADO HORRORES LO SÉ, PERO SIGO ESCRIBIENDO A PESAR DEL BLOQUEO, NO SE MOLESTÉN CONMIGO, ESTO FUE INSPIRACI"N SUBITA Y REPENTINA.**

_Ahora sí, el fic._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

_Administradora adjunta de_

_La Legión de las Lupinas_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_

_Y Co-administradora de Fiction World_

_Página web en construcción..._

* * *

**"Shattered Mask"**

(Antes: "Máscara")

_Autora: Lorien Lupin_

__

- Vamos, hijo; baja ese volumen de una vez – casi gritó el señor Ishida, golpeando la puerta cerrada de su hijo y alzando la voz para hacerse oír a través del ruido que venía de adentro – haz estado toda la tarde escuchando música en tu cuarto, y te he dejado en paz, pero ya es bastante tarde y si tú no quieres dormir, pues los vecinos sí, y yo también, así que por lo menos baja el volumen o ponte los audífonos.

Ninguna respuesta vino del cuarto y el volumen permaneció sin variación alguna.

- Oh, creo que ni siquiera me oye. Como puede escuchar tan alto – se dijo a sí mismo el señor Ishida antes de ir hacia la cocina y abrir un cajón en el que había varios manojos de llaves.

Durante unos momentos revolvió entre las llaves hasta que finalmente encontró una con el nombre su hijo en ella, y cogiéndola, cerró el cajón y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Lo quieras o no, voy a entrar – gritó a la puerta con una corta risa, al pensar en el escándalo que haría Matt por entrar a su cuarto sin permiso.

La puerta se abrió y el señor Ishida entró a la oscura habitación, tratando de recordar en donde estaba el interruptor. Hacia dos años más o menos que no veía, y menos aun pisaba el interior de esa habitación. Matt había negociado su derecho a la privacidad a cambio de mayores responsabilidades, y como el chico había cumplido su parte del trato el señor Ishida no había vuelto a ver el interior del lugar.

Las cortinas estaban corridas y no prestaban mucha luz a la habitación, en uno de los estantes cerca de él, las luces del estéreo brillaban iluminando un pequeño radio a su alrededor; ambas fuentes de luz conseguían tan sólo iluminar lo suficiente para que una vez acostumbrados a la oscuridad, los ojos del señor Ishida consiguieran vislumbrar la figura de su hijo, echado boca abajo sobre su cama.

- ¿Se quedó dormido? – Murmuró el señor Ishida para sí, con tono asombrado, mientras apagaba el estéreo – ¿con todo ese ruido? – Agregó inmediatamente, luego rió un poco en voz baja y se acercó a la cama para ver si lograba por lo menos quitarle los zapatos y tirarle una manta encima.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió uno de los pies de su hijo, pero no pudo sacar la zapatilla así que se estiró y para prender la lámpara, la luz lo ayudaría a desanudar los pasadores más rápidamente. Apoyó la mano sobre la cama para poder estirarse un poco más y alcanzar el interruptor; con extrañeza notó que las mantas estaban mojadas en esa área de la cama, rápidamente se puso de pie, sacando la mano y parándose al lado del velador presionó el interruptor.

Finalmente la luz iluminó la cama y parte de los alrededores. Acostado en parte boca abajo y en parte de costado, se encontraba su hijo, tenía una de sus piernas estirada, y la otra ligeramente doblada; bajo su pecho tenía cruzados ambos brazos, y su cabeza reposaba sobre su almohada, con sus cabellos rubios esparcidos sobre la funda y resaltando en la tela color azul marino.

Extrañado el señor Ishida volvió a llevar la mano a la cubrecama, también de color azul marino, la parte donde anteriormente había apoyado la mano estaba ligeramente más oscura, pero sería difícil notar la diferencia entre la parte mojada y la seca debido al oscuro color de la tela, prácticamente negra. Efectivamente la tela se sentía mojada bajo su mano, levantó la palma de la cama y la giró hacia arriba. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba la palma de su mano, sus ojos permanecían fijos sobre la sustancia roja que ahora la cubría. Durante algunos momentos observó con confusión su mano, y luego lentamente la volvió a llevar hacia la cama, mientras sentía el pánico empezar a crecer en su mente.

- Sangre – exclamó con la voz cargada de terror mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la cama y las observaba, ahora ambas cubiertas de rojo – no puede ser; es imposible – exclamó con voz entrecortada.

Corriendo se volvió a acercar a la puerta y frenéticamente buscó el interruptor de luz, el cual finalmente encontró. Giró sobre sí mismo y corrió nuevamente hacia la cama, observó a la luz mucho más brillante que iluminaba ahora la habitación, que la diferencia entre la parte manchada de la cubrecama y el resto era mucho más visible. Contempló con creciente temor que la mancha oscura se extendía en casi toda la parte superior de la cama, y que sobre ella estaba acostado Matt, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo completamente quieto, demasiado quieto. A la luz observó con horror que las puntas del cabello de su hijo, que estaban apoyados en la cama y no en la almohada estaban teñidas también de rojo.

- No es posible, no es posible. No tiene sentido, no tendría porque – tartamudeó con creciente terror, al colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y girarlo hacia él – Matt – llamó finalmente con voz muy baja, hablando más para él mismo que para la figura inerte frente a él.

Matt estaba ahora boca arriba sobre la cama, tenía los ojos, efectivamente cerrados, su brazo izquierdo permanecía cruzado sobre su pecho, con la mano colgando con la palma hacia abajo al lado de su torso. El otro brazo había permanecido en la cama, con la palma hacia arriba, mostrando al horrorizado padre un corte transversal en la muñeca de su hijo, aunque el corte propiamente dicho no se distinguía por estar completamente cubierto de sangre seca y de sangre que aun manaba de la herida.

- ¡Matt!!! ¡Oh Dios, Matt!!! – Exclamó el señor Ishida, que cogió frenéticamente el pálido rostro de su hijo entre sus manos.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a una velocidad alarmante, el señor Ishida llevo un dedo a la garganta de su hijo, antes de colocar una mano sobre su nariz y su boca.

- ¡Oh Dios, aún respira!!! – Exclamó en un murmullo casi inaudible, con la voz cargada de alivio y temor – ¡Gracias a Dios aún respira!!!

Con manos temblorosas acarició las mejillas pálidas y frías del muchacho, y lo depositó en la cama. Corrió al cajón de ropa de Matt y sacó varias de las medias de deportes de su hijo, las cuales ató fuertemente alrededor de sus muñecas, en un intento por detener algo de la hemorragia. Tras terminar de vendar las muñecas de Matt, cogió su teléfono de la mesa de noche y con apuro marcó el número de emergencias.

- Ayúdenme por favor, mi hijo trató matarse – exclamó el señor Ishida cuando la voz de la operadora contestó el teléfono – se cortó las muñecas – contestó después de una breve pausa – sí, ya lo hice – contestó después de otra pausa – apresúrense por favor, ha perdido mucha sangre – rogó con voz desesperada – mi dirección es...

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin del capítulo.**

**&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:** Y, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y déjenme unos cuantos reviews si es que les gustó, no sean malvados, ya ven que si no, no lo acabo, y no solo eso, nunca más escribo fics de Digimon, vean mi perfil y verán que no es algo que escriba, ni siquiera que lea a menudo. Y por cierto, si gustan de Harry Potter, y más específicamente de los Merodeadores, pues lean mis fics, hay de todo y, modestia aparte, no son del todo malos .U Bueno, también tengo uno de Sakura, nada que se haya visto antes, lo aseguro, así que si gustan de CCS y quieren algo del anime totalmente distinto a lo demás pues busquen La Pequeña Nadeshko. Bueno me despido, si quieren más de este fic, y si lo quieren rápido, ya saben que hacer, abajo hay un recuadro que dice Submit review, y al lado un botoncito que dice Go, pues púlsenlo y déjenme sus comentarios, aunque sea para decirme que soy un ser malvado y cruel, no se preocupes, no me ofendo, es más, estoy orgullosa de mi lado cruel ) U jeje._

_**Lorien Lupin.**_


	2. Capítulo Dos

_**Disclaimer:** Nada que tiene que ver con Digimon es mío, no gano nada con esto; no me demanden. He dicho._

_**Nota de la Autora:** Hola a todos queridos lectores de este fic, me alegra mucho volver con un capi más, aunque haya demorado tanto en hacer su aparición. Pues me imagino que tendrán muchas preguntas en la cabeza como por ejemplo ¿por qué se quiso matar Matt? O ¿Se murió en camino al hospital o no? Pues yo también tengo preguntas ¿cómo se llama el papá de Matt? Es una de ellas¿cómo se llama su mamá? Es otra; y por último ¿sí TK y Matt son hermanos de padre y madre (me lo dijo una lectora), porque uno es Takahishi y el otro Ishida? Si alguno de ustedes sabe los verdaderos nombres del papá y la mamá de Matt y TK, y porqué los hermanos no se apellidan igual, pues sean tan amables de informármelo, lo agradeceré. Y pues sin más preámbulos el capi 2, pero antes, reviews:_

**Sana:** Hola Sana, gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Me fuiste de mucha ayuda, gracias en verdad. Espero que te guste este capi, y a ver si me das tu opinión. Bye y besitos.

**Alexeigirl:** Hola Alexei, gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste el fic y que al imaginarte la escena te haya impresionado, jiji, fue una escena que me la imaginé como escena de película y me alegra que haya causado parte del efecto que deseé. Sé que él no parece del tipo que haría algo así, y pues, por eso lo elegí, quería un personaje normal, un chico al parecer sin problemas, aparte de otras muchas características deseadas, y pues el que se adaptó más fue Matt. Me emociona que te gustara el estilo de narración. Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, es un poquito más largo, y al igual que el primero es un capítulo que te introduce a lo que será la historia principal. Espero que te guste, y a ver si me dejas un reviewsito con tu opinión. Bye y besitos.

**SeReNa:** Hola Serena, gracias por el review. Me alegra que te gustara la historia, me halagas mucho con tus palabras, y me alegra saber que te parece que logré el ambiente de tensión que intenté lograr para la escena que iniciaría la historia. No te preocupes, no lo dejaré allí, son varias las cosas que tengo planeadas para el fic, y el intento de suicidio (o suicidio, a lo mejor lo logra, quien sabe 0Þ) de Matt era el principio de la historia. Historia cuyo título no me gustaba para nada por cierto, y por eso lo cambié a "Shattered Mask". Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo, a pesar de que sigue siendo parte de los capítulos de introducción del relato. Bye y besitos, y a ver si me dices que te pareció.

**Xayide: **Hola Xayide, gracias por el review, me da gusto que te haya gustado el fic. A mi también me da pena Matt, aunque no tanta, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Sobre él porque lo hizo pues eso es algo que se irá descubriendo poco a poco a lo largo del fic (junto con otras cosas); las respuestas empiezan a partir del siguiente capítulo, aunque el suceso que las detona sucede al final de este. Bueno, espero que te guste, a pesar de que es un capítulo de relleno (necesario por desgracia, pero relleno igual). Bye y besitos.  
**Zyanya: **Hola Zyanya, gracias por el review, me dio mucho gusto que te gustara. Como le decía a Xayide, él porque Matt lo hizo será respondido poco a poco (eso y más de lo que se imaginan) a lo largo del fic, y todo eso empieza a partir del siguiente capítulo. Por desgracia este capítulo es necesario a pesar de ser relleno; en cualquier caso espero que te guste. Bye y besitos.**  
****weird1: **Hola weird, gracias por el review, me alegro que te gustara aunque te pareciera chiquito. Ya vez que lo continúe, aunque me tardó, culpo al trabajo, de todos modos, y aunque sea un necesario capi de relleno, aquí está, prometo no tardar tanto esta vez. Bye y besitos.

**Tam de Radcliffe (Tam Black): **Hola Tam, gracias por el review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic (asumo por tu emoción que te gustó jeje). Pues el que le pasó (repito) será descubierto poco a poco a lo largo del fic; por desgracia este capítulo (relleno) es necesario, debe estar ahí para conectar, resolver, y presentar algunas cosas; de todos modos el final es importante, y a partir del siguiente capítulo todo empieza a descubrirse, y ni te imaginas todo lo que hay detrás de la máscara de Matt-sama (como tú le dices ), el primer capi fue la punta del iceberg. Bueno, espero que te guste de todos modos, bye y besitos.

_Y ahora sí, al fic._

**Lorien Lupin**

"**Shattered Mask"**

(Antes "Máscara")

Autor: Lorien Lupin

Capítulo 2 

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y el señor Ishida se deslizó dentro de la habitación a medio iluminar. Los suaves rayos de sol de las primeras horas de la mañana prestaban poca luz al cuarto de hospital, pero permitían al preocupado padre ver con demasiada claridad el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo sobre la cama, y el pálido enfermizo de sus facciones. Suprimiendo un sollozo el señor Ishida se acercó a la cama, con una mano ligeramente temblorosa apartó algunos mechones dorados que se habían deslizado sobre el pálido rostro, y acercando más la silla a la cama de hospital, tomó asiento; cogiendo con casi temerosa delicadeza la inmóvil mano de su hijo.

- ¿Porqué, Matt? No lo entiendo, en verdad que no lo entiendo – murmuró el señor Ishida con la vista fija en la frágil mano, no queriendo ver los tubos que salían de la nariz de su hijo, o los que salían de su brazo; ni los vendajes que cubrían ambas muñecas.

Su hijo, su niño iba a estar bien, eso había dicho el médico, su salud física se restablecería rápida, y completamente. A pesar de las complicaciones que había habido durante la larga noche a causa de los anticoagulantes y medicamentos para el dolor que había ingerido Matt, y que había lo habían llevado al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión en las últimas seis horas; a pesar de eso, Matt se iba a recuperar.

Por desgracia el pronóstico psicológico no era tan alentador, Matt tendría que quedarse un tiempo extra en el hospital bajo vigilancia; ser vigilado de cerca una vez dado de alta, y por supuesto, recibir ayuda psiquiátrica para evitar que algo como eso volviera a suceder.

El señor Ishida levantó la mirada hacia el pálido rostro de su hijo, tan sólo para volver a dejarla caer momentos después, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y los puños apretados, luchando por mantener sus sollozos bajo control.

- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó nuevamente, dando voz una vez más a la pregunta que no había dejado de rondar su cabeza desde que el médico les había informado que Matt iba a estar bien – ¿Acaso te fallé en algo¿Qué hice mal, por el amor de Dios?

Los sollozos surgían de su garganta sin que pudiera controlarlos, y finalmente vencido, el señor Ishida enterró su rostro bañado en lágrimas entre las sábanas de la cama, sus manos aún aferradas a la frágil mano de su hijo, mientras los sollozos remecían su cuerpo.

Tras algunos largos momentos, que podrían haber sido minutos o incluso horas, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer con el mismo aspecto pálido y ojeroso del señor Ishida. Aiko Takahishi cerró la puerta tras ella y se aproximó a la figura temblorosa de su ex esposo.

- Masao¿por qué no vas a descansar? – Susurró Aiko Takahishi, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del señor Ishida – yo me quedaré aquí.

- No – susurró con firmeza el señor Ishida, levantando la cabeza y mirando fijamente al rostro de su ex esposa – no me iré de aquí, Aiko; él me necesita, ya le he faltado demasiado, y no me moveré de aquí.

- Yo soy su madre, también me necesita a mí; Matt está seguro conmigo – exclamó Aiko Takahishi con voz impaciente.

- No me hagas empezar con esta discusión ahora, Aiko – susurró el señor Ishida con voz cansada, pero con una clara nota de irritación – es mi hijo quien yace inconsciente delante de mí; es mi hijo a quien no hace seis horas encontré desangrándose en su cama; es mi niño quien trató de quitarse la vida, y no tengo ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas de discutir contigo – con un suspiro de cansancio el señor Ishida volvió a enterrar el rostro entre las sábanas de la cama antes de continuar – tú puedes irte a descansar si gustas. Puedes hacer eso, o coger una silla, sentarte junto a esta cama y preguntarte, así como me lo pregunto yo, en que le fallaste a tu hijo. De cualquier modo, Aiko, guarda silencio y déjame pensar en paz.

Los pasos de Aiko Takahishi resonaron unos instantes, seguidos del sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada; y luego nada. Su ex esposa había tomado su decisión, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había respetados sus deseos sin discutir. Dejando atrás los pensamientos sobre la madre de sus hijos, la mente del señor Ishida volvió hacía Matt, al joven alegre, popular, y aparentemente despreocupado, que ahora lo sabía, no había sido más que una máscara; una fachada diseñada para ocultar a este Matt, el Matt que había sentido que la vida no valía más la pena; el Matt capaz de investigar que sólo cortarse las venas podría no matarlo, y que consiguió los medicamentos que impedirían que las heridas cicatrizaran; en fin, el Matt del que el señor Ishida no había sospechado siquiera la existencia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El señor Ishida apartó la mirada de la cama y observó el reloj sobre la pared antes de voltear a mirar a su ex esposa.

- ¿Con quién se quedó TK? – Preguntó el señor Ishida, pudiendo pensar en otra cosa ahora que los tubos habían sido removidos, y Matt dormía natural y tranquilamente; completamente fuera de peligro físico.

- Se quedó en casa, una vecina se quedó con él – contestó Aiko – y la madre de uno de sus amigos prometió recogerlo esta mañana.

- ¿Le dijiste algo? – Preguntó el señor Ishida.

- No, ya estaba durmiendo – respondió volviendo a mirar el pálido rostro de su hijo mayor antes de volver a mirar a su ex esposo – ¿qué le vamos a decir?

El señor Ishida suspiró, y cruzándose de brazos permaneció algunos momentos en silencio.

- Tenemos que decirle la verdad, Aiko; TK tiene trece años, no podemos ocultarle algo así. Además que querrá venir al hospital, que crees que pensará de los vendajes de las muñecas.

- Tienes razón, se va a enterar de todos modos, mejor decírselo nosotros.

Algunos minutos más tarde el señor Ishida observaba agitarse los párpados cerrados de su hijo, y con la pálida mano aun firmemente entre las suyas, acercaba su rostro al de su hijo, alentándolo a despertar con frases cariñosas.

Al mismo tiempo que el señor Ishida se incorporaba para observar atentamente el rostro de su hijo, Aiko se incorporaba a su vez, y corriendo fuera de la habitación, llamaba por el médico, para luego acercarse a su vez a la cabecera de la cama de su hijo.

- ¡Matt! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Aiko y el señor Ishida, cuando los ojos azules de su hijo aparecieron finalmente.

Matt miró a sus padres, al lugar en que se encontraba y al médico que en esos momentos entraba por la puerta; para luego cerrar los ojos otra vez, apretándolos fuertemente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, sé que tardó un millón y medio de años, pero ese fue el capítulo dos, no sé preocupen, que mi musa ha vuelto con renovadas fuerzas y algunas amigas para que la ayudaran, pero si quieren más deben dejar reviews (mi tiempo libre es poco, y si quieren que sea usado en el fic de su preferencia, deben insistir, el más pedido será el siguiente en ser actualizado)._

_Por otra parte¡MATT ESTÁ VIVO¡Y ADEMÁS DESPIERTO! Aunque no luce muy feliz. Este fue un capi de conexión, el verdadero fic (o sea los porque y como des asunto, y las diversas consecuencias) empieza a partir del siguiente capi (una razón más para dejar reviews). Adiós, mil y un besitos de su autora tardona favorita._

Lorien Lupin 


End file.
